1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe attachments, and more particularly, to a jumping shoe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of footwear have been devised in the art. The jumping shoe in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be worn by children and adults for amusement, and is a novel alternate to using a small trampoline for exercise.
The principle object of this invention is to provide a jumping shoe, which will be so designed, as to provide amusement and exercise for children and adults alike.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jumping shoe, which will be fabricated for different weights, so as to be employed by people of various sizes.